


Dean Winchester is Beyond Presumptuous

by Pen99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Confusion left and right, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen99/pseuds/Pen99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confuses Jimmy for his boyfriend Cas. Jimmy is uncomfortable with the strange mechanic hitting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Beyond Presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of fluff & Humor. Enjoy!

They almost made it. Five more miles and the Novak’s would have been on Cas’ doorstep. Instead, Jimmy pulled into the back lot of an auto body shop. Amelia unstrapped Claire’s car seat and ruffled though the luggage for her phone.

 _Hey, Cas._ She muttered. _Would you mind giving us a ride? Craziest thing—_

Jimmy told Claire to stay with Amelia. He strolled around to the front of the lot.

The man at the front desk was reading a magazine. When he noticed Jimmy, a grin broke out across his face.

“Five minutes.” The man spoke slowly, his accent undoubtedly southern. The grin only got wider when Jimmy tilted his head. “You’re lucky it’s a slow day.” The man shouted his next few words. “Dean Winchester, get your ass out here. You have a visitor!”

A man’s head popped out from behind the plastic curtain. His face was littered with freckles and his suit covered in grease. He pulled off his black cap and made his way over to Jimmy.

“You didn’t say you were stopping by today.” The man—presumably Dean _—_ chuckled _._

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Jimmy admitted.  “Not sure what went wrong. I parked her out back.”

 “Why didn’t you call?” Dean’s eyebrows came together. Jimmy was almost certain the man was frustrated with him.  

 _Shit._ Did Jimmy need to call in advance? The man at the front desk had said it was a slow day.

“My apologies.” Jimmy amended. He hoped Dean was not angered with his unexpected arrival. “Are you able to do a drop in?”

“I—what?” Dean’s face scrunched up even harder. Jimmy had nothing to offer the baffled mechanic. He remained quiet. “Never mind—O’ course I can take a look at her.”

Jimmy expected the man to get right to work. Instead, Dean took a step closer and began chatting idly.

“Excited to see the family?” Dean’s hand brushed against Jimmy’s. “Been a while hasn’t it?”

Jimmy was at a loss for words. He hadn’t said anything about visiting Cas— had he? He must of, Dean would not have known otherwise.

“I guess.” Jimmy finally agreed. “People get busy. It can be hard to make time.”

Dean‘s eye softened.

“I know.” Dean put a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and squeezed.

 _What the hell?_ Jimmy backed away with a jolt. Dean’s green eyes rolled over Jimmy, obviously undeterred by Jimmy’s blatant discomfort.  

“The suit man.” The tip of Dean’s tongue slid over his bottom lip. “Where did you get it? Very Constantine—sexy as hell.” He winked suggestively. “But I’m more interested in what’s underneath the coat.”

Friendly flirting Jimmy could handle, but this was past the line. Dean had just assumed his attention was wanted.  It was beyond presumptuous.

“Excuse yo—”

“Shit!” Dean cut Jimmy off. He looked over Jimmy’s shoulder to the front desk. “Benny’s giving me that ‘get back to work glare’. I got to go.”

Before Jimmy could stop him, Dean reached forward and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn’t drawn out or overly romantic. Just a simple peck. Dean turned his back and receded behind the plastic curtain.

“Call you later, Cas.”

Cas!? Had Dean called Jimmy ‘Cas’?

 Oh.

That explained quite a bit.

 “Why did that man kiss daddy?”

Jimmy spun towards his little girl’s voice. Amelia was propped up against the doorway, Claire in her arms.

 “Jimmy?” Amelia asked slowly. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”   

“I’m not sure,” Jimmy replied heartily. “But I think I just met Cas’ boyfriend.”

-.-.-.

When Cas arrived, Jimmy went for a hug. It had been much too long.

“Jimmy.” Cas smiled genuinely. “And Claire! Sorry, I forgot the tie! I was in a rush to come get yo—”

 “Cas?” A loud shout came from the back room. “You said you parked the Continental out back, but It’s not—” Dean froze when the small family came into view. “There’s two of you.”

Cas was quick to respond. Jimmy wanted to give Dean credit for not freaking out.

“Dean, I’d like for you to meet my twin brother Jimmy.” Cas reached out for Claire's hand. “This is his wife Amelia and daughter Claire.”

He turned back to Jimmy. “Jimmy, this is my good friend Dean Winchester.”

“Good friend?” Jimmy snorted. He couldn’t help himself. What he had witnessed earlier was worth a lifetime of teasing. “I bet.”

Cas directed a stressed frown towards his brother. In the end, it was Dean who spoke up.

“Erm, Cas?” The mechanic smiled softly. “guinea pig might be out of the bag on that one.” He sheepishly turned to face Jimmy. “Sorry about the kiss—and what I said. That coat really is something.”

Cas’s mouth hung open, face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

That settled it.

Jimmy definitely needed to stop by more often.


End file.
